Paper Mario: Dimensional Chaos
Paper Mario: Dimensional Chaos is a Paper Mario game for the Wii U scheduled to come out in late 2015 Story The story is divided into different chapters, there are a total of 12 chapters and a prologue. Prologue - Dimensions, clocks and crazy people, oh my! Paper Mario is called by famous Proffesor Lakitu Larkwin to test his new teleportation machine in Mushroom City, he tells him to be careful as it has high amounts of Dimentialurum, a mineral recently discovered by the University of Goom, when Mario goes to test it, something goes wrong and he gets shocked with Dimentialurum, he falls unconscious but wakes up later, Prof. Larkwin tells him that "luckily he didn't blow up" and that he gained the ability to create and travel through Dimensional Rifts, there's only a very small group of people who can do this, they've been named "Dimension Hoppers" or just Hoppers, after Mario learns about this, a mysterious person shows up and hits Mario as he swiftly jumps to the Clockshroom Tower (Big Ben's Mushroom Kingdom counterpart) and rips the clock apart, he then throws it to Mario, who he manages to hit before grabbing Princess Peach and going through a Dimensional Rift, Prof. Larkwin then explains that he's a Hopper that gained supernatural powers and went insane, he says that he doesn't know who he is exactly or where does he come from, they then pay attention to the big clock in the middle which starts ticking even though it was ripped apart from the engine, from which 11 gears fly out and disappear into different dimensions, the citizens say that the clock will stop eventually and the whole city will be stuck in an endless time loop but Prof. Larkwin says that there's a way they can fix everything, if a person manages to collect all 11 magical gears and use the power of a princess, they'll be able to unlock the doors to a dimension where time and space clash together, a dimension in which one can travel through time, Paper Mario then leaves in his journey to get all 11 Magical Gears and save Princess Peach to open the doors to the 5th dimension and save the city from the endless time loop! Chapter 1 - Do you want to travel dimensions? Prof. Larkwin tells Mario that he needs a big enough space to make a Dimensional Rift and he suggests a small desert near the city called "Dessert Desert", he leaves to find it and in the way he finds some enemies and a desert guide who teaches Mario how to fight them (unless the player refuses the tutorial, in which case he just leaves) after finding a big enough space, Mario creates a Dimensional Rift and jumps right through it, he then travels to a Steam Goth land known as "Steamolor Gothia", in there, he meets a young Toad inventor called "Toadill" who tells him that he found a gear minutes ago but that he sold it to a strange guy, Mario and him go up to his workshop at the top of a hill, where he tells Mario who bought it, after tracking him down, he reveals himself as the crazy Dimension Hopper from before, he reveals his name, which is Scrambler, he then fights off both Mario and Toadill and runs away with the gear, they both chase him down until they end up at the top of a zeppeli, Toadill and Mario give everyone parachutes and they pop the ballon, making both Scrambler, Mario and Toadill fall but Mario grabs the magical gear and creates a Dimensional Rift before Scrambler does the same, Mario and Toadill end up back in the normal dimension where Mario recieves a letter from Toadsworth saying that Bowser has gone to another dimension, once they get there, Toadsworth explains that they captured Bowser but that the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. came to rescue him and that Bowser Jr. created a Dimensional Rift to escape, Mario and Toadill decide to go back to Steamolor Gothia and look for Bowser, there they find out that Bowser stole an ancient fortress at the top of a hill so the ydecide to travel there, in the way they find a town where they meet a young Toad that lost his Chain Chomp pet called "Champ", Mario and Toadill decide to search for the pet, once they find it they return it back to it's rightful owner, but he says that Champ should stay with Mario to help him defeat Bowser, they finally reach the ancient fortress after a while and infiltrate in it, after sneaking in they find a rebel Squeek named "Rayt" who decided to rebel against Bowser, he then later joins the gang as well, in the end they find the throne room and get in but they're shocked to see that Bowser was already defeated by Scrambler, Scrambler then activates a old defense system, which is a big old rusty robot named "Steamy Meanie", Scrambler leaves and Mario and the gang fight it, in the end they win but Bowser and the Koopalings escape to another dimension, however, they leave the Dimensional Rift open, Mario and the gang jumps in and the chapter ends. Chapter 2 - Is the Katana mighter than the Sword? The chapter starts with Peach waking up in a room where she finds that some ninja-like guards won't let her out, becuase they think that she's Princess Scarlet, the daughter of the king of the Scarlet Kingdom, Peachtries to cnvince the guards that she isn't Princess Scarlet but the guards won't let her out until she has proof, after searching around the room Peach finds her parasol stuck in the wall, however, after finding a Pincer Thing Sticker, she manages to pull it out and she presents it to the guards, the guards read "Made for Princess Toadstool" on the side of the parasol and decide to let Peach out, however, they get ambushed by knights and Peach and some of the guards take cover while the knights attack the place, Peach throws her parasol which knocks out one of the knights and distratcs the rest while she escapes, she leaves the area and the screen fades to black. Mario and the gang get shot out of the Dimensional Rift in a medieval-like area, after walking around they notice a parade and anage to catch a glimpse of Princess Scarlet, King Scarlet's daughter, however they shortly get attacked by a group of ninjas led by Shogun Bureido, who gets into a fight with the king and his knights, the gang tries to sep in and fight through the warriors to stop the fight, however, they end up being captured by the ninjas, n the jail they meet the Shogun's daughter, Redi-Bureido, who tells the gang more about her dimension, and how the ninjas and the knights have been at war for hundreds of decades, and taht she wants to stop the war, the gang manage to convince her to free them and they decide that the first step in order to stop the war is to convince Princess Scarlet, however, in the way they manage to recruit a goomba who's a samurai in training named "Goombakai", once they infiltrate the castle and find Princess Scarlet they also manage to convince her to stop the war, they both try to leave but in the way they are spotted by a koopa jester named "Buffoopa" who also joins the gang, after escaping they go to the center of both lands to sign a peace treaty, that's when the respective leaders of both lands came, after the daughters convince the leaders of signing the peace treaty, until Scrambler comes in and briainwashes both leaders into attacking the gang, Mario and the gang fight both Shogun Bureido and King Scarlet, and once they defeat them they go back to normal and they finally sign the peace treaty, putting both lands at peace, everyone celebrates and once the celebration is over the king gives Mario the Magical Gear as a reward, Mario takes the gear and goes back to Steamolor Gothia. Gameplay The game is an RPG in which you play as Paper Mario, however you also can get Partners which can do special things in the overworld to help you progress and they can be very helpful in battle too. Dimension Hopping In this game you get the ability to hop between dimensions by using Dimensional Rifts which ou can open in certain areas, as you go along the game you unlock more dimensions, you can freely hop between dimensions yo've unlocked and in eahch dimension you can find different things to do. HP, FP, SP and BP In this game you have your usual HP called "Heart Points" and your usual MP called "Flower Points", there are certain Special Attacks that require Flower Points and of course, to level up you need Star Points which you get by defeating enemies. There are also BP or "Badge Points", when equipping a Badge, items that can not only affect your stats but help you in many other ways, you need Badge Points, the more useful the more Bage Points it requires for it to be equipped. What can you do? There are some things you can do in battle such as: Attack - You have 3 choices to attack, Jump, Hammer and the new Flip Attack, an attack in which Mario starts spinning until hitting the opponent (kinda like the Star Spin). Items - Your usual items like healing items, stat changing items and even items that damage the opponents. Block - Wastes your turn but makes you take less damage. Techniques - Special attacks that require Flower Points are here, these techniques are mostly unlocked as the game goes on. Peach Segments Starting from Chapter 2 you ge te abiltiy to control Peach, who has been kidnapped at the start and end of a chapter, these segments don't have battles and are slightly more puzzle based as they mostly involve Princess Peach completing certain tasks via the use of special Thing Stickers, Stickers that can transfrom into useful things that can help Peach progress, when you're in a Peach Segment your menu becomes a special Inventory where you can check the Item Stickers and Items you have at the moment. Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario: Dimensional Chaos Category:Wii U Games